Vehicles are typically dependent on multiple types of data for proper operation. Sensors included in a vehicle such as temperature sensors, humidity sensors, pressure sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, cameras, radar, lidar, etc., can provide vehicle data. Vehicles additionally can sometimes receive data from external sources such as global positioning systems (GPS). As vehicles become increasingly complex, dependency on data is also increasing. Vehicle data collectors and communications devices, however, sometimes fail, resulting in data being unavailable and/or inaccurate.